Baka
by Midnight Rae
Summary: Dearka slammed his fist into the bulkhead beside Mir's head. "Damn you Miriallia Haww...Damn you" he said, before crushing his lips to hers. She'd broken is heart and he still couldn't turn away.***on hiatus until further notice**
1. Chapter 1

R: My first fanfic so yeah....sorry about the grammer mistakes if there are any. Enjoy and I welcome feedback. Also I don't own any of the characters.

**Baka **

Stupid!....stupid stupid stupid. Miriallia Haww stood propped against the wall of the docked Archangel, slowly banging the back of her head against the metal. She could not get the face of a certain tanned skinned, blond haired Gundam pilot out of her mind and it was beginning to frustrate her. It has been two years since Tolle's death and nearly one since her disastrous relationship with Dearka Elsman flamed out and Mir thought she had moved on from both of them. But fate is a cruel mistress and the re-ignition of tension between the naturals and coordinators had once again brought the Archangel, Dearka and the memories they brought with them back into Mir's life. During the action, Mir didn't have much time to ponder her ever present awareness of the blond coordinator, but now that the Archangel and her companions had once again brought the world to the negotiating table, Mir was left with no other preoccupation than the thoughts and feelings that ran through her mind. Back then, Mir knew that theirs was a doomed relationship. The overwhelming physical attraction they mutually felt was no match for the deep sadness that had invaded Mir's heart. She'd used him. Used Dearka and all he offered to forget her memories of the brunette boy who first held her heart. After just a few short weeks of her passionate affair with him, Mir acknowledged to herself that what she was doing was not only unfair, but unhealthy. She'd broken up with him, ignored the unexpected pang of sadness that sliced through her when he angrily walked out her door, and started the process of truly healing from Tolle's death. Now a year later, seeing Dearka again didn't trigger memories of Tolle as Miriallia had expected, but memories of their time together and feelings that Mir hadn't felt the first time. In fact, Miriallia assumed that she wouldn't feel anything more for Dearka than gratitude for his support during her dark time, but instead she found that the overpowering physical attraction remained as strong as ever, and she felt and indescribable feeling of joy at seeing his face again. And so Mir found herself standing in the corridor of the Archangel, banging her head against the bulkhead in an attempt to sort through the mess of feelings and thoughts that occupied her brain.

-

Stupid!...stupid stupid stupid. Dearka Elsman angrily typed away at the control board in the cockpit of his newly resurrected Buster Gundam. Try as he might to concentrate on his systems scan, the blond could not get the scent of the Archangels CO out of his head. A year ago when Miriallia had sent him on his way, he left with a vow that she would be like every other girl he'd ever parted ways with... forgotten. But now a year later seeing her face and being near her intoxicating vanilla scent plagued Dearka's every thought from the moment they were reunited with the Archangel. It didn't help that the diplomatic meetings taking place in Orb, demanded his presence on the surface, if not in the meetings themselves. This meant that Dearka was confined to the naval station along with the crew of the Archangel should anything happen. Since then, Dearka avoided Mir as best he could, but he still found himself following her scent through the corridors every now and again. Yzak would never let him hear the end of it if he knew. Leaning back heavily in the pilot seat, Dearka shook his head, rubbed his face with his hands and sighed heavily. His thoughts drifted back to the night he finally plucked up the courage to steal a kiss from the unsuspecting Mir. The fireworks between them were instantaneous and just thinking about that first night made Dearka's temperature rise. Unbidden his thoughts turned to other nights when the fire of their passion burned them up. Dearka put up the facade of the calm arrogant pilot, but in truth his emotions ran deep and strong. His love affair with Mir touched something deep in him, and laying there in the cockpit thinking of their time together Dearka felt those deep feelings again. She'd broken his heart when she turned him away, and the familiar anger he felt towards her came rushing back to him along with a sudden and constant beep inside the cockpit of the Gundam. Cracking open an eye, he groaned when he realized the systems check was telling him to replace a part. He heaved himself up from his prone position and lowered himself to the deck floor. Shoving his hands into his pockets he tread off towards the parts locker, his thoughts a million miles away with a certain red-haired natural. He was walking down the corridor, walking without paying attention when a small bundle hurdled around the corner and slammed into him. The force was enough to knock them both over, however Dearka's coordinator reflexes caused him to grab hold of the body that ran into him and use their momentum to spin them around and pin them to the wall. They hit the wall solidly and the body let out a tiny "oof" on impact. Dearka's heart was racing a mile a minute from surprise and adrenaline. He took a deep breath to calm himself and inhaled a strong whiff of vanilla.

-

Mir pushed away from the wall determined to get Dearka off her mind and strode towards the hanger exit. She rounded the corner sharply and ran into a solid chest so suddenly that she knew their momentum would cause them to fall down. Before she could even react however, strong arms encircled her and she was spun around and against the wall so hard a little of her air was knocked out of her chest. She was breathing heavily from surprise as she let her hands rest on the broad shoulders that enclosed her. It took her a minute before she noticed the lock of bright blond hair the tickled her cheek, and the familiar feeling of arousal that coursed through her as the person she ran into took a deep breath to slow his heart, next to the nape of her neck. She shuddered and closed her eyes, savouring the feeling she both longed for and dreaded.

-

Dearka froze the moment he tasted the sweet smell of vanilla that wafted up from the neck in front of him. Vanilla...Mir's scent. The recognition of her body was instant for him. The feel of her hands on his shoulders, the small waist encircled in his hands and even her chest which was pressed against his own. He had his left arm encircled around her waist and his right had braced against the wall in an attempt to cushion the momentum. The two of them stood frozen until Dearka took another deep breath of her scent before closing his eye tightly to find the strength to move away. As always her smell intoxicated him, making it hard to think and act. All he felt like doing was pushing her even closer to the wall and ravaging her, like he had wanted to from the moment he saw her again. Steeling his will, he released her waist from the grip of his left hand and used both hands to push lightly against the wall, easing away from her, his breath coming in short spurts.

-

Mir's head had fallen against the bulkhead, and her chest was tight making it hard to breath. She felt him steady himself and push his warmth away from her body. She was impressed he had the will to move away (as he had never done so before) but suddenly her body was no longer being pushed into the wall by the solid chest of one Dearka Elsman. She whimpered slightly and before she knew it her body has slowly followed his away from the wall. Knowing it was a mistake but not sure that she cared, Mir allowed her head to drop forward and her body to once more lean into the hard chest in front of her. Her hands left his shoulders and her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him close to her to satisfy her need to feel him pressed up against her. she felt his jaw clench next to her face as he groaned and pushed them hard up against the wall again. His lips descended on her neck and his arms left the wall to wrap tightly around her waist. Her breath hitched in her throat as his red hot kisses started a fire deep in her belly. "hmmm Dearka" she murmured, gasping as he pressed harder against her. His lips traced a fiery path up her neck until he captured her lips in a blindingly passionate kiss.

-

Dearka's heart nearly stopped when Mir's body drifted close to his, closing the distance he had worked so hard to achieve. As she pulled him tight to her body he lost the will to resist and groaned as he pushed her up against the wall. Feeling her lithe body sandwiched between the wall and his own sent shivers of arousal down his spine. He was instantly hard. He passionately kissed her neck before moving up to her mouth to taste her for the first time since their reunion. His hand slid from her waist to her hips which he held in place as he thrust against her core, drawing a gasp of pleasure from her mouth. He took the opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue which only caused her to push harder back against him. As crazed as Mir made him, Dearka knew that this was a mistake, as did Mir. So with and incredible force of will he travelled his hands up her side to her cheeks. He cradled her face in his palms and slowed down their passionate kiss until he could break away only returning to peck at her lips a couple of final times. They opened their eyes at the same time, both breathing heavy and stared into each others eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone, sorry about the super long delay on this story. I had typed the whole thing out and then my computer exploded and I had to rewrite everything, which led to some writers block cause it never sounds as good the second time around. so again my bad, also i apologize that its a short chapter but i wanted to get something up so you all would know that i'm continuing the story...thats all, enjoy!**

Mir's bright green eyes were alight with passion, a look that made Dearka's heart ache with want and sorrow. He pushed away from the wall and turned his face away from the sight of her breathless and beautiful, knowing full well that he wouldn't have the strength to stay away from her if he saw her. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart and the emotions he hated that flowed through him. So quickly he felt them, from passion to wonder to hurt, and somewhere underneath it all a feeling of completeness that Deraka both feared and desired. They filtered through his heart and mind until he felt the growing familiarity of anger trickle through him. He heard her "oofff" as she fell back against the bulkhead, and her clothes rustle as she brought her hand up to her chest, as if to steady the wild beating of her heart. He knew the moment she trained her eyes on his back and the intake of her breath to speak. "Dearka I.." she started, but he let her go no further. "No" he whispered, turning to glare at her, the look in his eyes cutting off Mir's words. "Not again, forget this..." his voice shook with the effort to contain the anger building inside of him, "forget you!" he growled, turning away from her and stalking down the hall.

-

Mir's eyes widened in shock at the anger in Dearka's words. The lust haze that had clouded her brain mere seconds before evaporated with the words he spoke so coldly. Her eyes followed his retreating back, confusion and hurt racing through her. After a moment of silent shock, she shook her head and let it fall back against the bulkhead again. Confusion gave way to understanding as she remembered the last time she'd seen Dearka stalk away from her....

_Dearka's handsome face grew colder by the second as Miriallia struggled to keep saying the words she knew he didn't want to hear._

"_I'm sorry Dearka, but I just can't stay with you any longer, it isn't fair! To you or to ....." her words trailed off as he turned away from her. His body shook slightly as he stood from the sofa and headed to the door. Mir's eyes filled with tears as she watched him walk away. A cascade of emotions flowed through her so fast that Mir couldn't distinguish one from the other. A sudden bolt of fear raced through her at never seeing him again, launching her off the couch and towards the door. Dearka stormed out of Mir's house, slamming the door against the wall as he left. Mir's reached the door catching it before it closed and raced out the front. _

"_Dearka! ... Dearka please...." she called, not knowing what she wanted, "please understand! We're just using each other!!!!" she yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks. Dearka froze on the walk, and Mir froze on the step her hands clasped together, silently pleading with him to understand. He glanced over his shoulder at her, longing and anger in his eyes. _

"_God Mir" he said quietly, causing her breath to catch in her throat, "you just don't get it do you?" Mir stared at him, shock, confusion and tears on her face. Dearka turned away, looked down on the ground and said to himself_

"_....stupid" before walking away from her for (what he thought was) forever._

Mir opened her eyes and looked towards the corridor ceiling._ He was so mad_ she thought to herself _just like he was now_. Mir stayed there a moment longer before taking a deep breath and turning towards the exit. _I really have to get away from here_.

-

Dearka was fuming. _God damn her_, he thought to himself, _god damn me!_ Dearka stormed down the hallway, heading to the parts locker without even thinking about it. The more he thought about Mir and the incident in the hallway the angrier he got. When he reached the parts locker he stopped in front of the door way intent on calming himself down but as he inhaled he caught a faint whiff of vanilla. Dearka closed his eyes, clenching his fists in frustration before lashing out at the door slamming it open with his hand.

"Son of a...!!" a voice called from inside the locker as the door banged into the wall from the force of his push. Dearka looked up to see a hand reach out and stop the locker door from slamming shut, apprehensive about who was on the other side. Depending on whom it was this would be a very hard situation to explain. He breathed a small sigh of relief as the head of Athrun Zala poked around the corner, looking for the cause of the wild door.

"Shit Dearka, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What the hell man!" Athrun said to him, opening the door and stepping aside as Dearka strode purposefully past him.

"Sorry" he mumbled, stewing in his bad mood. He could feel Athrun watching him as he marched to the shelves and began searching for the part he needed. He knelt down in front of a chest of connectors, searching through it to find the right one. From the corner of his eye he saw Athrun approach and sit down on the chest beside the one he was digging through. Athrun studied the blond pilot quietly before leaning back against the wall.

"so, you gonna tell me what's got you all pissed off?" he asked Dearka, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Dearka stayed silent, shifting through the junk in the chest for the part he needed.

"its nothing" he growled.

"sure...sounds like nothing" Athrun shot back, not shrinking before Dearka's harsh tone. Dearka rolled his eyes and leaned back on his feet. He knew that Athrun wouldn't let up until he said something. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed

"it is nothing, I just....I'm just tired of being stuck here," he gestured around himself, "on land, in this base....just stuck!" Athrun nodded in agreement,

"I know how you feel...it's not easy for me either with Cagali here all the time". Dearka quickly glanced at Athrun, who still wasn't looking at him. Finally Athrun turned his head to look at Dearka, sympathy clear in his eyes.

"look, if you ever need to talk..." he trailed off, knowing that Dearka wasn't one for heartfelt conversations. Dearka looked at him a heartbeat longer before nodding his head just once. Satisfied, Athrun got up and left the parts locker. It seemed that perhaps Athrun understood more than Dearka had anticipated. He watched the raven haired pilot exit the locker before turning back to the chest. As he looked down, he saw the part he needed sitting right on the top. Dearka shook his head, grabbed the part and headed back to the hanger. As he rounded the corner into the hanger he heard Mirallia's cheerful laugh and glanced up to see her chatting with Chief Murdoch. The moment his eyes fell upon her a loud explosion rocked the hanger and the large bay doors were suddenly blown inward. He saw her react, ducking down and covering her head before getting knocked over by a small piece of debris. Dearka moved without thinking, running towards Mir while yelling orders at the pilots and engineers around him.

-

Mir strode toward the hanger exit, intent on setting out for a walk or something to clear her head. As she walked through the hanger a familiar voice called out to her.

"Mirallia! How you doing girl!" Mir turned to see Chief Murdoch striding her way. She smiled and waved to him.

"I'm good just heading out for a walk" she replied, waiting until he reached her. Murdoch reached out a hand and patted her on the back.

"Aye a walk sounds good after being cooped up in this hanger all day. Christ I just want these meetings over with so we can get back to the sky!" he said causing Mir to laugh. Just as she was about to reply however the bay doors were ripped open by a loud explosion. Mir's heart raced as she ducked down, instinctively covering her head. She cried out in pain as a piece of the door struck her shoulder, knocking her on to the ground where she struck her head. She could hear gun shots and yelling all around her. Disoriented she pushed herself up a little looking around for Murdoch. She gasped when she saw him lying on the ground a little farther away, blood slowly seeping on to the ground in front of him. she stuggled to stand up, intending to go to him, only to be grabbed by strong hands that hauled her to her feet.

"come on Mir, get up!" Dearka yelled at her, supporting her with his arms. Around them gun fire and yelling continued.

"Murdoch!" she yelled, straining towards him. Dearka used his considerable strength to turn her around the other way

" Come on Mir we gotta get out of here!" he yelled, half dragging her away. Mir watched Murdoch's still form on the ground, tears welling in her eyes. Suddenly she saw him shift and move and relief flooded through her. It was quickly replaced by fear as she glanced around and saw the fire fight that was ensuing. Dearka's hand found hers and he tugged her forward, she finally turned to look where they were going and spied his destination. Finally understanding where they were going she focused on keeping up with the blond pilot as they rushed towards safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm going to apologize one more time about the late updates, no excuses just can't seem to get focused on the story. I wanted to have more written before I started posting them but I hit a major writers block once I hit the end of this chapter. I know they are super short chapters but its my first fic and I'm just getting the feel for how long the chapters should be, so bear with me. I'm going to try and refocus on the story, I just can't decide where they should go from here, for my first try its kinda been a disaster. Thanks for sticking with it and my bad for the like half year updates.**

Dearka ran Mirallia towards his Buster Gundam, shooting around them both with his side arm. The fight in the hanger continued as Dearka quickly made his way towards his goal, reaching the loading pull, he grabbed on with one hand while holding tightly to Mirallia with the other. Together they ascended to the Buster cockpit.

"Get in!" he yelled. Mir scrambled into the cockpit, sliding behind the seat. She'd never been inside the Buster before but managed to find her way through the mess of controls. Dearka jumped into the pilot's seat and closed the cockpit. He activated the Buster, intent on getting the two of them to safety. The giant gundam powered to life, its shields activating, saving it from further damage. His hands ghosted smoothly over the keys as he manoeuvred the Buster between the attackers and a majority of the hanger crew, using it's large body as a shield against the heavier fire. He clicked on the radio and signalled Control.

"Control, this is Commander Elsman, hanger one is under attack, repeat hanger one is under attack!"

"Copy commander, we're sending reinforcements your way to help evacuate" the radio crackled back to him. Dearka cut the transmission and focused on the fight. Mir watched amazed as he quickly focused on the biggest threats and neutralized them, while at the same time providing time for the rest of the crew to evacuate the hanger.

"Elsman!" the radio barked at him, "Get out of there!" Athrun's face appeared in the monitor.

"We've got most of the crew out and are taking steps to barricade the doors. You've got big trouble heading your way so move it!" he yelled. Dearka blinked at the abrupt order before glancing up towards the big hanger exit.

"Oh my god" Mir whispered from behind him, pointing out the viewscreen of the Buster. Dearka followed her hand and his eyes widened at the sight. Before them, charging its massive arm gun, was the largest Gundam he had ever seen. Easily three times the size and width of the Buster. Instinctively he lurched the Buster towards the open bay doors. _Shit shit! I don't think this armour can take that kind of hit!_ He thought to himself as his hands flashed over the keys.

Mir's heart all but stopped as she spied the large gun start to charge up. Before she even knew it the Buster was charging the doors. Mir went numb as she watched the blast explode out of the gun. Time slowed and sound stopped around her as the blinding light rushed toward them. At the last second before the beam hit, Dearka slammed the leg controls and they slid under the blast. Mir screamed as the light sailed past them. The Buster slid into the wall and threw her about the small cockpit, banging her already abused head on the interior. Mir groaned and clutched her head, she pulled her hand away and saw blood on it. Distantly she could hear Dearka calling to her. She looked up and the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the worry reflected in his violet eyes.

Dearka cursed as the Buster hit the wall of the naval station, nearly throwing him from his seat. He turned to look at Mirallia, knowing that she was probably way worse off than he was. His heart jumped into his throat as he heard her groan and watched her clutch her head, blood already seeping down the side of her face.

"shit! Mir?" he yelled, starting to go to her. Suddenly the enemy warning lights started flashing wildly all around him.

"Shit!" Dearka immediately turned back to the problem at hand. He glanced back quickly, his eyes locking with Mir's before he saw her slip into unconsciousness.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he moved the Buster up. Dearka could tell that they were in a bad situation. Mir was injured, the base was under serious attack and he had slid the buster right into the middle of the enemy forces. As they converged on him, Dearka did his best to keep the enemies at bay. He tried to fly away, then realized that the part he'd left lying on the hanger floor when the attack started was essential to flight. All the scenarios ran through his head and above all else, concern for Mirallia plagued his thoughts. They distracted him so badly that Dearka didn't notice the enemy Gundam coming up behind him until it was too late. The massive gundam clamped its arms around the Buster and threw it violently at the wall. It hit so hard that Dearka was thrown from the control seat, his own head smashing into the controls, knocking him out cold.

The massive gundam stared down at the Buster scanning for life signs.

"general, I've immobolized the Buster and its pilot but there appears to be someone in there with him.

"tch how troublesome...well bring them along and if they don't prove to be useful we'll dispose of them at a more convenient time.

"affirmative sir" the gundam bent and picked up the immobile buster. He attached a small metal gadget to the chest and turned away from the fire fight. He had what they came for, the rest was unimportant.

BANG! Miriallia's eyes popped open at the sound of the large metal door clanging shut. She instantly regretted it. The light overhead was too bright and when Mir turned her head away the world swam. She clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the ache to go away as she rolled onto her side. _What the hell happened?_ She thought to herself. Slowly the world stopped spinning and Mir gingerly opened her eyes. She sat up carefully, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I?_ She thought, looking around the barely furnished room _it looks like a prison_. Her eyes travelled towards the door where she noticed a lump lying on the floor there. Her heartbeat raced with fear for a moment before she realized that it was a person. She got up as fast as she dared and made her way over to the prone form. Familiarity tugged at her consciousness and a deep fear started to build in her. It culminated when she saw a bright patch of blond hair sticking out against the floor. She knelt down beside the body and reached out.

"Hey? Are you ok?" she asked as she touched the persons back. Mir gasped as a spark of electricity arched between her fingers and the person and as she touched him, she knew.

"Dearka? God Dearka what's wrong?" she called, grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards her. He groaned in pain as she moved him and when he was finally facing her, tears sprang into her eyes. She took in his swollen black eye and cut lip and reached a hand to gently stroke his cheek. Dearka groaned again at the contact, the sound causing him to clutch his abdomen in pain.

"Don't! don't move stupid" she said, cradling his head in her hand as he let it fall to the floor.

"fuck" Dearka said, fisting his hand against the floor. Mir heard his frustrated tone as a sense of dread started to fill her. It was quickly becoming clear to Miriallia that they were in serious trouble. Dearka had taken a beating but from who? and why? She just didn't know. As she watched him steel himself against the pain, desperation started to seep in

"Dearka, where the hell are we and what happened?" she asked him, unable to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. He cracked his eyes open and looked up at her. Behind the tears sliding down her cheeks he could see her eyes bright with worry and confusion. He held her gaze for a moment before shrugging seriously.

"I don't know Mir" he said quietly. They locked eyes for a moment longer before Dearka shut his in concentration and tried to push himself up with his arm.

A flash of pain stole through Dearka as he attempted to push himself up. He grunted in pain and almost fell back down but small cold hands clutched his shoulder and side and helped him sit up. He looked into her eyes before nodding his thanks and with her help he scooted himself back against the wall. He heard her sniffle, attempting to stop her tears. Before she could pull away, Dearka wrapped his arm around her and used his strength to pull her close to his chest, dropping his chin to rest on her head. Mir gasped as she fell against his chest

"Sorry Dearka!" she started to say attempting to move off his injured body. His arm tightened around her, holding her close. Mir's body stiffened as he tightened his grip but slowly she relaxed against him, taking the comfort he offered. She leaned on him, falling onto the side of her legs. Together they sat there, Mir resting on Dearka, tears of worry running down her face and his hand slowly stroking her back. Dearka didn't know how long they sat there, each taking comfort in the others presence, despite their troubled relationship. After a time, Mir stirred against him. An awareness of their position had slowly been growing in Dearka and unwittingly his mind turned back to other times he had held this beautiful woman. He stayed still, hoping to prevent any action he thought he'd regret later. Her vanilla scent, faded as it was, wafted up to him and he breathed it in; loving and hating every moment of it. He felt her still against him as she started to calm down. His hand travelled down her back instinctively and suddenly he felt her shiver slightly against him. He froze. The shiver was not from the cold floor they'd been sitting on, nor from the scary situation that they found themselves in. No this shiver had an entirely different feel to it, one Dearka recognized instantly.

Mir cringed as she felt Dearka's body freeze. She knew he'd felt her slight shudder. Mir ducked her head in shame, refusing to look at him and embarrassed that she couldn't control her reaction to his caress. She took a deep breath and pushed away from his chest, looking up at him to say sorry. As she brought her head up though she gasped when she realized his face was but a breath away from hers. She was staring directly into his violet eyes, eyes that looked at her with desire and longing. Her heart skipped a beat as he lean closer, brushing his lips ever so lightly against her own. He paused there,

"God Mir, the things you do to me" he whispered against her lips, catching them up in a gentle kiss. Mir didn't move, her memory of his anger in the hall paralyzing her with fear. He was so gentle though, just caressing her lips with his, as if he couldn't help himself. Slowly Miriallia relaxed into the kisses, returning them gently. When she did, he tightened his grip on her, pressing his lips against hers firmly. Just as Mir surrendered to his touch, Dearka pulled away softly. Mir let him go, blinking her eyes open to look at him. He was looking away from her, facing the room. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Mir reached up a hand to cup his face gently, ever mindful of his abused state. She tried to make him face her but he resisted against her hand. Mir's heart broke at the sadness she saw reflected on his face. He reached a hand up to cover hers on his cheek and leaned into her caress for a moment. Then he slid her hand down, still not looking at her.

"I...we shouldn't" he said, letting her hand drop. Mir watched him silently, seeing close up for the first time the pain in his eyes. Her heart fell. She knew that she'd hurt him, she just didn't know how much she had. It broke her heart to see the defeated look on his face and dismay tore through her, though she couldn't figure out exactly why. She pushed away, standing up and turning her back to him. She stepped away and placed a hand beside her on the door to steady her steps. Tears flowed down her face and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth before a sob escaped.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice cracking, "I'm so sorry". Before Dearka could even react, the door Mir was leaning against flew open and she fell through it with a little shriek.

"Well I like this..." a deep male voice said, a menacing chuckle following it.


End file.
